Одно из Собраний Акацки
by appolik
Summary: Сильнейшая организация собирается, чтобы обсудить несколько важных проблем. Небольшой юмористический фик.


Включайте вступление темы Акацки, ибо все девятеро собрались вокруг длинного, прямоугольного стола, с телефоном на одном конце.

Во главе стола сидит Пэйн, который начинает свою речь:

- Я рад, что все вы смогли лично явиться. У нас есть чрезвычайная ситуация, которую нужно обсудить.

Молчание остальных подчеркивает ихнее внимание, с которым они слышат, как ихний лидер говорит:

- У нас заканчивается наш лак для ногтей.

Теперь, тишина подчеркивает то, как члены организации принимают во внимание серьезность ситуации. После небольшой паузы, Пэйн говорит:

- Хочу вам напомнить, что лак именно этого темно-синего оттенка нигде больше не продается, кроме того самого хозяйственного магазина в Амегакуре. Позже, нам нужно будет выбрать кого-то, чтобы отправиться туда и затариться.

- Погоди-ка, - Хидан прерывает, - а нельзя ли использовать че-нибудь похож…

- Нет, - слово лидера поставило точку, - ибо именно этот оттенок подходит к нашим сандалиям и штанам, и все они должны быть одинакового цвета. И я уже много раз разъяснял то, как важен наш внешний вид. Что, собственно, приводит меня к очередной теме – кому-нибудь нужны запасные сандалии или штаны? У нас запас почти на все размеры…

- Мне бы не помешали запасные штаны, хм.

- А, извини, Дейдара, но, к сожалению, маленькие размеры закончились. Зато, у нас все еще есть сандалии 36 размера, тебе надо?

Своим выражением лица, Дейдара дает понять, что ему не принесет никакого удовольствия ночь, потраченная на подшивание штанов; тем не менее, он кивает в знак согласия.

- Хорошо. Кто-нибудь еще?

Кисаме поднимает руку:

- Да, мне пару сандалек. И, еще бинтов для Самехады.

Пэйн кивает. Конан и Какузу делают пометки в своих книгах по хозяйству и бугх.учету, соответственно. После еще некоторых запросов, Пэйн продолжает:

- Кому-нибудь нужно зашить плащ? Шляпы починить? Нет? Ну, тогда вопрос с униформой считается закрытым. Какузу, как там с бюджетом?

- Лак как-то внезапно ударил. Думаю, что если бы _кое-кто _использовал поменьше, нам не пришлось бы…

- Ой да ладно. – все, что отвечает Сасори. Какузу продолжает:

- Знаешь, мне кажется, что тебе не обязательно красить ногти на _всех_ твоих куклах…

- А вот и обязательно. – спокойно говорит Сасори, - они все из одной и той же коллекции, поэтому все должны иметь общую черту. Так как они принадлежат Акацки, то самая подходящая черта – это покрашенные ногти.

- А он мысль говорит, хм!

- А ты! – Какузу смотрит на Дейдару с ненавистью, - да вы оба самая дорогая пара в нашей организации, и это если учесть все бинты для Самехады, и дорогущие капли для глаз Итачи; тем не менее, эти-то полезные вложения, в отличие от твоих…

- Не смей оскорблять мои волосы! – кричит Дейдара, - ты хоть представляешь, как долго мне приходится из выпрямлять каждое утро? Лишь наилучшие шампуни подойдут для того, чтобы выразить всю ихнюю красоту, хм!

- Гы, а ты уверен, что ты не женщина? – хихикает Хидан.

Венка вздувается на лбу Дейдары:

- А ты уверен, что ты не кусок дохлого мяса?

Две венки вздуваются на лбу Хидана:

- Ты кого обозвал куском мяса, ты, гр[цензура]й женоподобный у[цензура]к?

Прежде чем ихняя ссора разрослась, Пэйн их останавливает громким «Тихо!»

После чего, более спокойным голосом продолжает:

- Я запрещаю драться друг с другом, это одно из основных правил. Какузу, я тебе даю право отказать Дейдаре в деньгах, если они ему действительно не нужны. Дейдара, если тебе захочется дополнительных расходов, ты сам заработаешь, на дополнительных миссиях.

Злобное «хм!» становится ответом, среди бубнения о феминистичности.

- Нда, нам бы не помешало еще одну женщину в организацию.

- Кисаме, ты хочешь что-то нам сказать? – спокойно спрашивает лидер.

Без замедления, Кисаме выкладывает все, что накопилось за длительное время:

- Да, хочу. Вы, может, меня не поймете, но… Знаете, мне уже скоро тридцатник стукнет, и мне не хотелось бы оставаться одиноким – в отличие от некоторых из вас, Мне хотелось бы не просто оставить наследие, но так же кого-то, с кем завести семью. Приятно знать, что где-то есть дом, полный родных и близких, которые дожидаются твоего прихода. И, думаю, что вы понимаете, что не так-то просто взять, выйти на улицу и найти родственную душу.

Члены Акацки недоумевающе смотрят на своего предводителя. Пэйн спрашивает:

- Это что, и вправду так тебя беспокоит?

- Как я уже сказал – вы меня не поймете. Ну, то есть, Какузу и Хидан – оба ходячие зомбяки, Дейдара еще молод, чтобы задаваться такими проблемами, Зетсу… он вообще растение, Сасори – кукла, а Итачи просто не заинтересован… вообще ни в чем… - последние слова зарабатывают мимолетный взгляд ненависти от Итачи, после чего, Учиха слегка прищуривается. Кисаме же продолжает, - И, ну ты, Пэйн, все время рядом с Конан. Да и потом, она угрюмая, как эмо…

- Я не эмо, - спокойно, но достаточно громко отвечает Конан, - Я презренная жизнью, незамежняя, бездетная женщина… - затем она переходит на шепот, - это не та жизнь, о которой я мечтала.

Наступает небольшая пауза. Затем, Какузу оповещает:

- Ну, даже если бы мы и задумали принять решение по данной, гм, проблеме, то это так или иначе было бы невозможно: нашему бюджету ни за что не потянуть еще одну девушку.

На это Конан отвечает яростным взглядом.

- Это все необходимо. – шипит она.

- [цензура], нафига тебе вообще все это барахло, женщина? – спрашивает Хидан, - Всмысле, есть столько вещей, которых мне бы хотелось заиметь, но нет, [цензура], мне постоянно отказывают в бабле; а ты просто получаешь то, что говоришь тебе нужно!

- Замолчи! Мне и вправду это все нужно. Мой внешний вид запрашивает гораздо больше усилий, чем ваш. Некоторых это вообще не беспокоит.

Громкое, злобное «хм!» соглашается со словами Конан.

- Именно это я и имею ввиду, - говорит Какузу, отправляя убийственный взгляд в своего партнера, за то, что тот испытывает терпение женщины, - с этим ничего нельзя поделать, кроме того, как смириться и жить дальше; тем не менее, еще одной будет слишком много, чтобы выжить, так сказать. Так что, нет, Кисаме. Боюсь, что тебе придется попытать удачу вне организации.

Лицо Кисаме приобретает грустное выражение.

Не прошло и момента, как громкое «Доставка пиццы!» входит в комнату, заодно с оранжево-волосым парнем, одетым в белую футболку, синие джинсы и красную куртку.

Акацки, тем временем, входят в состояние шока, задаваясь немым вопросом, кто же заказал эту кучу насыщеного жира.

Какузу тихо молвит:

- А, это для меня.

Все собрание наполняется шумом обвинений, проклятий и матов, согласовывающихся на одном мнении того, какой Какузу лицемер и засранец…

… на что Какузу отвечает:

- Мне нужно поддерживать пять сердец. Это гораздо сложнее, чем оно звучит…

В это время, разносчик пиццы, так же известен во вселенском понятии как Филипп Джей Фрай, подходит к клиенту, отдает ему пиццу, берет оплату, и с грустью отмечает, что для него нет чаевых.

- О, блин… - затем, проходя к выходу, он замечает нечто, что без конца радует его:

- О-ба-на! Огромный анчоус!

- Э…? – реакция Кисаме. Прежде чем кто-то хоть что-то успевает сделать, в комнату вносится еще один неразборчивый звук – белиберда с возгласами – вместе со светло-оранжевым, крабоподобным существом, неуклюже торопящимся, кричащим «Анчоусыыыыы!»

Комната наполняется недоумением, непониманием, и попытками Кисаме отбить от себя нечто, известное как Доктор Зойдберг. Момент проходит, прежде чем Дейдара вскрикивает:

- Итачи, твою налево, какого...?

Те, что известны как персонажи из Футурамы, мгновенно исчезают, и все возвращается обратно на свои места. После снятия генджуцу, Итачи спокойно говорит:

- Я прошу прощения за прерывание, но мне показалось, что скукота начала конденсироваться… либо это, либо нам нужно починить крышу.

Венка вздувается на лбу Дейдары; Какузу шепчет что-то о постоянном контроле над состоянием здания; Кисаме грозно шипит «Значит, анчоус, да?»; Хидан полюется матами, за то, что его напугали; Зетсу, в обиде, жалуется на то, как планировал попозже закусить этим крабиком; Сасори роняет лицо в ладонь; Конан закатывает глаза, а Пэйн говорит:

- Чтож, Итачи, у меня есть кое-что, что мне хотелось бы с тобой обсудить.

Он дотягивается до телефона, и жмет кнопку сообщений.

Электронная стерва сообщает «У вас одно новое сообщение. Сообщение один. Вторник. Пять-тридцать-шесть до полудня»

Потом, громкий, знакомый Учихе голос заполняет всю комнату:

«Я тебя найду и так зашаринганю, что ты ошаринганишься вконец, ты меня слышишь, куница облезшая? Я отомщу за свой клан, ты…» Пэйн затем жмет кнопку вновь, замолкая сообщение.

Все тихо смотрят на Итачи.

- [цензура], а они еще говорят, что мне за языком следить надо… - тихо шепчет Хидан.

- Черт, а они еще называют меня недисциплинированным… - хмыкает Дейдара и закатывает глаза.

Итачи склоняет голову и молвит:

- Эта не та жизнь, о которой я мечтал…

- Так вот, - Пэйн продолжает свою мысль, - это – генеральный телефон Акацки, который был установлен специально для получения миссий, НЕ для угроз…

- Ну, знаешь, стоило бы и это учесть, особенно после того, как ты разместил рекламу в газете, - говорит Зетсу, - и вправду, количество запросов для миссий возросло, но так же, есть много людей, ненавидящих нас; ты же не думаешь, что они не читают газеты?

Пэйн делает небольшую паузу, после чего отвечает:

- Да, ты прав. Думаю, нам придется с этим тоже смириться.

Тишина подчеркивает, то, как члены организации принимают во внимание серьезность ситуации.

- Ну, - говорит Сасори, - по крайней мере, это не спам.

Все остальные кивают в знак согласия, находя в этом позитивную сторону.

Пэйн, тем временем, вновь меняет тему:

- У нас есть еще одна, очень важная проблема.

- Что может быть еще важнее, чем заканчивающийся лак для ногтей? – Какузу закатывает глаза.

- У нас заканчиваются Свитки Крайней Важности. – увидев небольшое недоумение на лицах членов организации, он проясняет, - Они, обычно, 54 метра длинной…

Включайте вступление композиции «O, Fortuna!», ибо она лучше всего отражает негодование, в которое впадают члены Акацки.

* * *

Прим. автора: Вот и моя попытка в юморе. Как-то вышло все в настоящем времени - извиняюсь, если вам неудобно было читать.

Как вам? Понравилось? Нет? Если нет, то расскажите, почему - мне все интересно! Пожалуйста, комментируйте!

update: заменила неприкрытый мат прикрытым


End file.
